


My Co-Worker is a Werewolf

by PurrtlePuff



Series: The Supernatural Adventures of Jacksepticeye [3]
Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, almost forgot to add a body horror squick moment, also loopholes in shifting make me happy, and he doesn't mean his snoring, and he probably should've just stayed home today, and thank you to paradoxicalfox for helping me with werewolf biology, but work beacons and stuff, has some fluffy Ken and Mary moments, in which jack finds out his co-worker has a hairy problem, it's really minor though so i hope it doesn't bug too many people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrtlePuff/pseuds/PurrtlePuff
Summary: Who would've figured Jack would pick up a boring office job? Well, mostly boring. At least that Ken guy seems super nice. Until he isn't.Good thing Ken's phone rang that night or Jack would've found himself in a rather hairy situation.





	My Co-Worker is a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIIIVE.
> 
> And so does this AU. I love it so much, and I never want it to go away <3
> 
> It feels like forever since I started this haha. But the good news for you, is I have the next three parts already written. Yes, I wrote this series in reverse order haha. 
> 
> There are two other parts before this, but it's not necessary to read them. It may fill in some blanks though.

“Jack… Jaaaaaack… It’s the ghost of Christmas past, Jack.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jack mumbled as he turned over. He took his pillow and buried his head under it.

“If I could figure out how to get my pants off, maybe.”

A cold hand touched Jack’s back, and Jack flinched. He cried out as he tumbled over the side of the bed, tangled in blankets. Jack flopped around until he figured out how to free himself and heard deep laugh beside him.

“You should’ve seen your face,” Mark said through his laughter. Jack puffed out his cheeks and ran a hand through his hair.

“What time is it?” He asked the ghost, whose laughter tapered off into random giggles.

“Oh about 8:21 in the-”

“SHIT.” Jack jumped up. He tripped over his blankets and scrambled back onto feet. Thankfully his clothes were picked out for today and resting on his dresser. He threw on his clothes, only noticing his shirt was on backward when Mark said something , and rushed out of the room. His shoes squeaked down the stairs, and he dodged Felix on his way into the kitchen.

“What’s the rush?” Felix questioned as he followed Jack into the kitchen.

“I’m fucking late, that’s what’s up. I forgot to set my alarm on my phone.” Jack tore open the fridge door. “Dude, where did my lunch-”

Felix held a paper bag in his hands, a smirk on his face. Jack marched over, snatched it from Felix’s grip, and ran towards the door.

“What, no goodbye kiss?” Felix called out, but Jack already slammed the door shut. Mark drifted down beside Felix, who put his hands on his hips.

Felix clicked his tongue. “No one has time for the simple moments anymore.”

Mark smirked. “You got him so drunk last night, I’m surprised he didn’t wake up with a huge hangover.”

“Not my fault he can’t handle his liquor. I thought he was Irish enough for it.” Felix shrugged. He stretched and walked toward the stairs. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some beauty sleep to catch up on.”

“You’ll have to nap longer than 8 hours.” Mark said, and Felix yelled a ‘hey’ before continuing up the stairs. Mark shook his head and vanished through the floor.

Jack’s lungs burned as he opened the office door. He said a silent thanks to whoever helped him grow out of his asthma. He checked his phone for the time. Five minutes until his shift started; that’s not bad. He would’ve liked to get some coffee from the little shop on the way before arriving, but he knew there wasn’t any time.

“Are you Mr. Mcloughlin?” a woman’s voice asked. Jack turned to see a woman holding a clipboard.

“Mrs. Smith,” Jack said as he held his hand out to shake hers. “Thanks again for this opportunity.”

She laughed. “You don’t have to suck up to me anymore, McLoughlin. You’re already hired.” Jack felt his cheeks flush. “Anyway, welcome to RPG studios. Do you want a tour, or-”

“Mrs. Smith,” a person walked up to the two of them. “Sorry to interrupt, but your wife is on the phone. She says it’s about your cat.”

She cursed under her breath. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have time at the moment to tour you around the office. I hope you’ll be okay-”

“Mind if I take over?”

Jack turned to see a rather large man walk over to them with the thickest beard Jack had ever seen.

“You’re a lifesaver as usual,” Mrs. Smith said. “This is Ken Morrison.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ken said as he held his hand out. Jack eyed him over. Ken chuckled. “I don’t bite.”

“Oh. You’d think video games would give me a quicker reaction time,” Jack laughed at his own joke and held his hands out to shake. Ken’s grip was firm, and Jack tried to match its strength. “Sean McLoughlin. Just call me ‘Jack’ though.”

“Nice to meet you, Jack,” Ken said. His nose wrinkled a bit, and he sniffled. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Jack followed Ken through the twists and turns of the office. They both ended up at an empty cubicle and Ken hummed.

“You’re right next to me,” Ken said as he turned to Jack.

“Well, what are the odds?” Jack walked inside. He ran a hand over the desk, which held his nameplate, an empty bin, and a computer.

“You said you play lots of games, right?” Ken leaned on the barrier between Jack’s cubicle and the path.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I play a lot of flash games in my spare time too. I loved playing the Troll Face series.”

Jack’s face lit up. “I love that series. Gets a bit predictable after a while though.”

Ken nodded in agreement. He tapped the side of the square. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your work. If you have any questions, just let me know. All you should have to do though is turn on your computer and enter the login information.”

Jack offered a quick ‘thanks’ and did what he had to. The computer was a little outdated, but Jack could work around the slowness. The computer hummed beneath his feet. He opened the excel program and began to punch in the data from the number sheet he was handed. Of all the paths he could’ve taken, he never thought he’d end up working as a pencil pusher.

After about an hour of working, a crumbled up piece of paper flew between his hands. He yelped and stopped himself from falling backward out of his chair. Jack examined the sheet before opening it.

     ‘I’m bored. Wanna go get coffee with me over in the break room?

     -Ken’

Jack stood up and looked at the side of the wall. Ken typed away on his keyboard, his face frozen in concentration. Jack sunk back down grabbed the piece of paper. He wrote down a quick reply and tossed it back over. As he held his breath, he heard Ken open it and his computer chair wheel squeak.

“Well, let’s go,” he said as he stood at the entrance to Jack’s cubicle. Jack stood up and followed him into the breakroom.

Ken poured himself a cup of coffee, then offered one to Jack.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not from around here?”

Jack laughed. “You’d be surprised how many people ask that.”

“Same here.” Jack quirked an eyebrow. “I’m from the deep south. Moved here around 10 years ago with my family.”

Jack noted the strained curl in Ken’s smile. “You live with them?”

“Not anymore,” Ken looked down into his coffee. His shoulders slacked a bit.

“I’m living with a friend of mine,” Jack said. “I left my family about a year ago. Haven’t been back since.”

“You should go see them while you can.”

Jack waited for Ken to lift his head up, but he never did. He shifted along the counter and cleared his throat.

“So,” Jack started, but he failed to find a way to continue. His eyes drifted into the cup, and he could see his reflection in it. He asked at last, “You’re living on your own?”

“I’m living with my fiance right now. But, I’m gonna have to see if I can find an apartment or something somewhere soon.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“You could say that,” Ken said with a laugh. “We’re… going on a break of some sort.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Jack said with a sip of his coffee.

“It’s for the best,” Ken replied. He itched his arm. “Though, finding an apartment might be a bit hard. I need… special living conditions.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “I snore. Like really bad.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. Ken smiled as well, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Ken continued, “I could wake up the whole neighborhood if I wanted to. It made finding apartments kinda hard. Last time, I got kicked out.”

“That sucks, man.” Jack scratched the back of his neck.

“And no one’s looking for a roommate like me,” Ken added.

You should come live with us, came to the back of Jack’s mind, but he shook the thought away. There was no way he was letting a human into the house with a ghost who loved to play tricks and a vampire that doesn’t know what inconspicuous means.

Ken continued, “Besides, I don’t expect it to last long, so there’s that.”

“That’s great.”

Wow, boring casual office talk. He was turning into his dad more and more by the day.

“Well, we should probably get back,” Ken spoke. “They don’t like when we’re in the break room too long.” Ken held out his hand for Jack to shake. “Thanks for coming down with me for a bit.”

“No problem. Let me know if you get bored again.”

“Will do,” Ken said with a smile. The two walked back to complete their work.

Jack closed his front door and stretched his back out for the 5th time on his walk home. How it got so stiff he’d never know.

“I’m home!” he called out.

Mark popped out of the floor. “So how was your first day? Did anyone beat you up? Do I have to beat them up?”

Jack smirked. “Was just how I expected it to be. Boring.”

“Just don’t die of boredom on me. This house ain’t big enough for the two of us.”

 

“WELCOME!”

Jack looked up to see Felix blowing on a party horn, pop a popper, and come down the rest of the stairs. He blew the horn right in Jack’s face, making the latter back up into the door, and cry out about his hearing.

Mark laughed. “You’re the last one who should complain about us being loud.”

Felix took the horn out of his mouth. He opened it again to speak but closed it. Jack quirked an eyebrow as Felix covered his mouth and nose and backed up.

“Dude, you stink! What did you do, roll around in garbage?” Felix hissed through his hands.

Jack snuffed. “Nice to see you too, Felix.”

Felix started pushing him up the stairs. “Go take a shower you Irish bastard.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Jack allowed Felix to keep pushing him up the stairs and into the bathroom. He shut the door and straightened out his shirt. The fuck was that all about? All he did was sit in a chair all day.

Jack jumped in the shower. At least his first day of work didn’t go horribly wrong. The work was boring, but at least his co-workers were interesting. He definitely liked that Ken guy already.

Perhaps he could invite him over one day when Felix wasn’t there. No, Mark always was. Time to throw that idea out. Or maybe a trip to the cinema together would be more fun. Lord knows he couldn’t take Felix. All he did was complain about how much better movies were in the 1950s when they actually scared the shit out of you with real effects. Jack never took Felix to another movie after he practically ruined the ending of Evil Dead.

Wait, did Ken even like movies?

And why was he thinking about taking a man out to the cinema in the shower?

Jack finished and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he picked up his work clothes, he saw Mark trying to phase backward through the door. His hands were on the other side.

“Dude, could you knock?” Jack should be used to this by now.

Mark turned his head, a look of concentration on his face. “Sorry. Thought I’d help and bring some clothes to you since Felix rushed you in here so fast, but I can’t get them through the door.”

Jack chuckled. “They’re solid objects.”

“Well, I thought maybe I could ghost them through, like in that one cartoon.”

“Cartoon, Mark.” Jack annunciated his words. “Keyword ‘cartoon’.”

Mark mimicked a sigh. “It was worth a shot. Anyway, your clothes are outside.”

“Thank you.” Jack smiled. “No really, I appreciate the thought.”

Mark smiled before disappearing through the floor. Jack heard his clothes plop to the floor outside. He opened the door, retrieved them, and put them on.

 

Jack sipped his coffee as he walked to work. The little coffee shop on his way to work was quaint, even if it did have a weird man with a white mask running the bar. Huh, maybe he could pick something up for Ken next time. The man seemed so tired yesterday, he thought he was going to fall over. Nothing like bringing energy as a friendship offering.

Why was he so obsessed with becoming Ken’s friend anyway? He was going to look like a weird stalker at this point.

The doors to the office slid open, and Jack walked inside. The clicking of the keyboards filled the air, along with the smell of synthetic oranges. Jack turned the corner and looked in Ken’s cubicle.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

Ken kept his eyes focused on the screen. Jack furrowed his brow. Perhaps he didn’t hear him. Jack tried his casual morning greeting again.

“Leave me alone,” Ken growled. No really, it sounded like he growled at Jack. Jack held his hands up and backed away.

“Okay, I get it. Sorry to bother you.”

Jack slumped into his seat. Oh man, did he say something that offended Ken? Nah, maybe he wasn’t a morning person, or perhaps he had a rough night. Ken did say he was having relationship issues. Jack shrugged and looked at the stack of papers next to his computer.

Jack was halfway through his work when his alarm beeped. Yes, time for lunch! He grabbed his bag under his desk and stood up to leave.

He bumped into Ken as he exited his cubicle. Jack grabbed onto his lunch to keep it from falling.

“Sorry about that-”

Jack squeaked as Ken grabbed him by the shirt collar. Jack froze as Ken stared into his eyes, his lips drew into a tight line. Sweat dripped down Ken’s brow. Jack swallowed hard.

Mrs. Smith called out Ken’s name. “Is there a problem?”

Jack looked from her to Ken. Ken blinked twice before taking in a deep breath.

“Watch where you’re going,” Ken spat. He pushed Jack backward and walked past him, bumping into his shoulder. Jack watched Ken walk away and straightened out his tie.

“You okay?” Mrs. Smith asked him.

“Yeah, just… is he feeling okay?”

“Ken gets into these moods sometimes,” she said. “Happens about once a month. He’ll be back to his old self tomorrow.” She put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t take anything he says today personally. He’ll apologize for it tomorrow.”

Jack nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Oh, can I ask you a favor?” Mrs. Smith handed Jack a stack of papers. “I have to run home and take care of some things. Can you file these papers for me? If you have to stay late, just write it on your time card. I’ll take care of it.”

“No problem,” Jack said. He took the papers with his free hand.

“Thanks, I owe you one.” As she walked away, Jack decided perhaps today was a good day to eat in his cubicle. He didn’t want to upset Ken more than he already was.

 

“Finally,” Jack sighed as he cracked his back. He was going to have to do some serious stretching before he could feel his back again. He looked down at the clock, which showed 9:08 pm. Huh, he only stayed late for about an hour or so.

Jack grabbed his things from his desk. He wondered if Felix was waiting at the door for him. For some reason, he had attachment issues. No wait, tonight was a full moon. Felix would be out with Marzia tonight. They always had sleepovers on full moons. He said it had something to do with the day they met.

A phone started ringing. Jack held his breath as he listened to the source. He turned the corner and peeked inside Ken’s cubicle.

A picture of Ken next to a woman with rather light blonde hair popped up on the screen. Jack watched it ring four times before going to voicemail.

Well, Ken wouldn’t be too happy to find his phone dead on the counter the next morning. Jack looked inside his bag for his phone charger, hoping he had the same one.

The phone rang again. Jack watched the same picture light up. He waited for the image to go away before looking through his bag again.

And again, the phone rang, this time without leaving a message. Jack stared at the phone. Should he answer it? What if someone needed to get ahold of Ken? His hand hovered over the phone. It stopped ringing for a moment before sparking to life again. Jack swiped the answer button on the phone.

“Hello?”

Silence answered him. “Who is this?”

“I’m a co-worker of Ken’s. He left his phone at work.”

An exasperated sigh. “Do you know when he went home today?”

“I don’t know. He was in a really bad mood today, so I didn’t talk to him much.”

“He was supposed to come meet me later tonight.”

“I could go to his house and-”

“No!” The woman paused. “No, please, just leave him be for the night.”

Jack noted the fear in her voice. “Miss, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she answered, a bit too quickly for Jack’s liking. “I’m just… I’m worried about him is all.”

“I’m sure Ken can handle himself.”

“Oh I have no doubt,” she answered. Jack said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. He gave up looking for his charger and figured the phone would be safer with him. He could return it to Ken tomorrow, fully charged from his house.

Jack walked out of the office and down the street. The chilly autumn air made him draw his coat collar up to his neck. The full moon helped the streetlights illuminate the sidewalk.

Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He looked around, but he was the only one on the street. Jack quickened his pace. The feeling got stronger.

“Felix, if you’re following me, you’re not funny,” Jack called out into the night. Nothing answered him back.

Except for a low growl.

Jack turned his head around to look in a dark space between the buildings. Two yellow eyes stared back at him. Jack swallowed thickly.

“Easy now, I don’t want any trouble,” Jack said as he backed away from the alley. He watched two hands grab the side of the building as a furry head emerged from the side. The street light lit up a familiar hairy face, dressed in ripped office clothes.

“Holy shit,” Jack whispered. He knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun a werewolf, but the office was close enough that he might be able to sneak inside. No, security cameras were everywhere.

Likewise, his house was about 6 blocks away. If he was smart about this, he could get away from the wolf and reach the safety of his house.

The low growl reminded him to keep focused on reality. Jack watched the wolf get down on all fours, its yellow eyes glaring at Jack.

“Ken, buddy, it’s me. It’s Jack. Remember me?”

Ken lunged toward him, and Jack darted out of the way. He sprung forward. His heart pounded in his chest. He heard the wolf cry before Ken charged toward him. Jack didn’t dare glance behind him. He made it across the street before a car came flying down the road, blaring its horn. He heard the car smash behind him, and he slid to a halt.

The car’s airbags deployed, its front end smashed in. Ken tumbled out into the street. Jack saw the owner of the car slump down, hopefully just unconscious from the hit.

Ken stood up on his hind legs and shook. He staggered a bit before yelping and falling on his hands and knees. Jack noted how heavy Ken was breathing. Ken cradled his ribs before curling in on himself.

Should Jack help him? Did he check on the driver first? There was no way of finding out whether Ken would respond well to him or not. Of course, being injured might make him docile enough to cooperate.

Jack took a few cautious steps forward. He heard Ken growl, a clear warning side, and stepped back.

“Easy there,” Jack said as he held his hands up in surrender. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m here to help you.”

Ken’s golden eyes followed Jack’s movements. He then laid his head down on the pavement, his breathing still heavy.

Jack waited a few moments before advancing forward again. He knelt down on the ground and crawled the rest of the way over. Ken’s eyes snapped toward him, and Jack froze. Their gazes connected for a few seconds before Ken looked away. Jack took this as a signal and closed the rest of the gap between them.

Blood soaked the white parts of Ken’s office uniform, and Jack could see a bit of Ken’s rib sticking out. Jack knew there was no way he was going to move Ken without hurting him. But he could already hear the police sirens. He had to get Ken somewhere safe.

Perhaps Ken was tame enough to listen.

“Look, Ken, I want to help you, but you’re going to have to trust me.” Jack watched Ken’s eyes slowly glance up at him. He growled before pushing himself up. Jack put his hands out to steady Ken. Ken snapped his jaws. Jack backed up a bit and allowed Ken to push himself up the rest of the way.

Once Ken was standing, he started walking back toward the sidewalk. Jack noticed the puddles of blood following Ken. If the police decided to follow...

Ken made it safely to the alleyway before a police car pulled up on the scene, followed by an ambulance. Jack stayed at the scene and walked over to the car, shouting to see if the driver could hear him.

The police questioned Jack about the accident, and he said it was some sort of deer that jumped out in front of the car. They seemed to buy it for now. That was good, at least. The ambulance said the man should be okay, so at least that wouldn’t be weighing on his conscience.

Jack watched the emergency crew drive away. He followed the trail of blood into the alleyway and found Ken cradled in on himself in a corner. Jack tried to approach him again, but Ken growled and snapped when he got close.

Wait, he still had Ken’s phone.

Jack pulled out Ken’s phone and swiped it open. He looked at the name who called him last, the woman Jack was talking to earlier. Jack took one last look at Ken before pushing the call button.

An excited voice answered him, “Ken, is this you? Please tell me it’s you.”

“No, it’s me. The co-worker you talked to before.” He paused. “I found Ken.” The silence on the other side made him wonder if he lost connection. “Hello?”

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” Jack responded. “But Ken isn’t.”

“Oh god-”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t hurt him. He got hit by a car. We’re in an alleyway not too far from his work. Do you… want to come down and pick him up.”

“Yes, thanks. I’ll be right there. Just… please be careful.”

“I’ll be fine. He’s not the first one I’ve dealt with.” Jack heard the woman hang up. He looked over at Ken, who was still breathing heavily. His eyes were trained on Jack.

“Look, buddy, it’s going to be okay. I’m going to wait here with you. Someone is coming to pick you up.”

Jack slid down on the opposite side of Ken. He drew his knees in close, giving Ken as much space as he needed, and kept his eyes focused on Ken.

Minutes seemed like hours.

“You know this woman?” Jack pulled up the woman’s picture and held it to Ken. Ken whimpered as he looked at the picture. He reached a bloody hand out toward Jack. Jack held the phone out, and Ken swiped it away from him. He clutched it close to his chest and whined again.

“She’s special to you, huh?” Jack asked. “Is she your mom?” Ken’s eyes darted over to Jack, narrowed in anger. “Okay, okay, so not your mom. And she’s obviously not a wolf like you, right? Does she know?”

Ken’s ear twitched as a car stopped outside the alleyway. The driver’s door opened, and a brunette woman stepped out.

“Ken?” she called. Ken’s tail thumped before he tried to stand. She walked into the alley, looking at Jack first and then to Ken.

“He’s bleeding from his side,” Jack said. “I can’t get close enough to help him out.”

“Hold on. I’ve got a first aid kit in my car. Ken, don’t move.” She walked back to her car, lifted the trunk door, and pulled out a white box. The woman used the wall to help her kneel down and pulled out a cloth from the box.

Jack moved to go over as well, but the woman held out her hand.

“Best let me do it,” she spoke. “He’s going to be really protective of me, even if he is injured.”

“Right.” Jack sat back against the wall and watched the woman place the cloth against Ken’s side. Ken whimpered and flinched, but he made no move to harm her.

“You big dummy,” the woman said. “What do you think you’re doing, running around on the night of the full moon, huh? What if someone saw you?” Ken’s ears drooped. She shook her head. “Never mind. I’m not in the mood to lecture you tonight.”

The owls overhead hooted as silence coated the dark alley. The woman pressed her side up against Ken’s, and he leaned into her touch, leaning his head over on her shoulder. He closed his eyes.

She sighed. “His body should heal within the next day or so. Though, I don’t think he’ll be in for work tomorrow. I’ll have to tell Minx he’s sick.” She turned her head to Jack, a cold expression on her face.

Jack held up his hands. “Your secret is safe with me, honest.”

She paused for a moment. “I’m Mary by the way.”

“Jack.” He paused. “Are you his fiance?”

“I am,” she replied. She watched Jack’s expression shift from curiosity to uncertainty. “How much did he tell you about me?”

“Not much. Just that you were going on a break.”

Mary laughed. “Is that what he’s calling it?” She bit her lower lip and looked away from him. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations.”

She snuffed through her nose. “Once I give birth, I’m not going to want Ken in the house for a while. It’s… biology of some sort, probably passed down from my ancestors.”

Jack arched an eyebrow. “Wait, so you-”

“Yes, I’m a werewolf too, but since I’m pregnant, I get a free pass to not shift for nine months. It’d damage the fetus, you know?”

“So that’s why he’s looking for someplace to live.”

Mary sighed. “Yes. Usually, the female wolf goes to the pack leader’s house so that the pack females can help her tend to her children, but…”

“You don’t have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable. I am a stranger after all.”

“A stranger that may have saved my fiance’s life.”

Jack blushed. “Nah, Ken can handle himself. Who else would be able to walk away from being hit by a car?”

“Well when you put it like that.” Mary paused. “See, my family is back in Australia, and Ken’s parents are… they were killed by hunters.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It did tear up the pack a bit though. Ken’s pack mostly lives in Mississippi, and he said he’s not comfortable being around them anymore. They were getting the pack in trouble by hunting humans, which is why Ken’s family had to move in the first place.”

“God that sounds awful.”

“Well, not all werewolves are civil.”

Ken shifted beside her, and Mary held her breath. Jack watched Ken’s tail thump of the pavement before he went back to sleep. Mary smiled tenderly. She stroked the side of Ken’s head and scratched behind his ear.

Mary continued, “I have no idea what we’re going to do when I give birth. We used to shift down in our basement, special enforced and such, but when I have our son or daughter, I’m not going to want Ken anywhere near us. We might hurt each other, or worse.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “Sorry, I don’t mean to burden you with our problems. I’m just glad you were here to help him when you did.”

Jack furrowed his brow. He wrung his hands together. “You know… he could live with me for a bit. I mean, I know his secret, and I’ll make sure he’s in a safe place to shift and stuff.”

Mary’s eyes rose up to meet Jack’s. “No, you don’t have to do that. I wouldn’t want to put you in danger more than you already are.”

Jack furrowed his brows but brushed off her comment. “But if he needs help-”

“Listen, I can smell the vampire sent on you from here,” Mary spoke. “It’s not going to work.”

“I’m not a vampire.”

“No, but there’s one close to you. I can smell it all over your clothes.”

Oh. Right. The whole werewolf-vampire fight thing. “Felix isn’t like normal vampires though. He lives with me.”

Mary snuffed. “Oh right, so instead of killing you, he uses you as a food bank.”

“Hey,” Jack snapped. “Felix doesn’t drink off me at all. In fact, he only drinks from one person.”

Mary pursed her lips. She looked away from Jack and down at her bloodied hand. Jack felt his anger start to fade away.

Jack sighed. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

Mary shook her head. “Can you help me get Ken into the car? I don’t think I can lift him on my own.”

Jack stood up and helped Mary pull Ken to his feet. They each put one of his arms over their shoulders. Jack stiffened when Ken flinched and growled, but Mary shushed him and rubbed circles on Ken’s back. The action soothed him. Jack helped Mary walk Ken to the car and opened the door.

“Do you have a towel we can put him on?”

Mary shook her head. “I’ll deal with the bloodstains later.”

Jack and Mary laid Ken down on the car seat. Jack got over to the other side and helped pull Ken through. Mary tucked in Ken’s feet and shut the door.

“You want me to go with to help you get him out later?”

Mary shook her head. “Look, Jack, you’re a really nice guy, but you’ve done enough. Ken shouldn’t need to move from that spot. Besides, it looks like his ribs are starting to reform. He won’t want to move until they are back, and I don’t want to damage it any more than I have to. We’ll be fine.” She sent him a kind smile. “I really do appreciate all you’ve done.”

Jack smiled back as Mary shifted into the driver’s seat. The engine roared to life. Mary rolled down her car window. “How about I drop you off at home?”

“Nah, it’s only down on the street corner. I can walk from here.”

“With how much Ken’s bled, there’s going to be curious wolves in the area. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m surprised no wolves showed up while we were here.” She paused. “Please? I insist.”

Jack sighed through his nose. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He walked over to the passenger’s side. Mary smiled at him as Jack slid into his seat. He reached over to pull the seatbelt across him.

Arms wrapped around the back of Jack’s neck. Jack’s hands reached up to grab them, but they pressed down to tight. Mary pulled Jack into her chest and kept her grip firm. Jack could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Spots danced in his vision before he fell unconscious.

 

Jack woke up on a bed, covered in a rather fuzzy blanket. The room was dark, save for a little night light in the corner. The walls looked white, but he couldn’t tell. A quick glance at his phone told him it was 5:30 am. There was a glass of water with small ice cubes inside, sweating almost as much as he was.

Oh man, did he have the worst headache.

Last night’s actions seeped into his mind. He stood up and looked around. There was a door over by the nightlight. He made his way over to it, begging his headache to ease up a bit. His hand curled around the door handle, and he turned.

Locked.

“Hello?” Jack called as he pounded his fist on the door. “Can anyone hear me?”

There was a low growl on the other side of the door, and Jack slowly stepped back. He heard nails scrape against the door before the door handle jiggled. Jack held his breath. The doorknob stopped, and the world stilled.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket once again. Three missed calls, 21 texts, and two voicemail messages later, Jack found out Felix was indeed home and freaking out because Jack didn’t come home.

He debated calling him, but he was afraid to make any kind of noise.

    Jack:  
     Dude, I’m okay. I passed out at a friend’s house while playing games.

He waited for a bit.

     PoopyPie:  
     YOU HAD MARK WORRIED SICK YOU LITTLE BITCH!!

Jack laughed through his nose as he read the rest of the message. Hopefully, Felix would leave him go for now. He sat back down on the bed and watched the shadow disappear from under the door.

Jack laid down once again, hoping his headache would go away. He must’ve passed out at some point, because when he woke up, the sun was shining through one of the windows, and his phone now read 8:03 am.

Jack looked over at the door, which was surprisingly open a crack, and peeked outside. It led to a tiny hallway, one covered with the aroma of coffee, and lead out to a tiny kitchen.

“You couldn’t have at least given me a pillow?”

That was Ken’s voice. Jack sighed in relief. But honestly, why wouldn't Ken be back to his old self? Jack walked out into the hallway. Mary sat at the island, sipping a cup of coffee as she scrolled through her phone.

“Well, if you would’ve come home instead of worrying about your stupid phone.”

“I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“You never do.”

“Hey,” Ken pushed his glasses up on his face. He looked over and locked eyes with Jack. Both froze, with nervous expressions and rigid body posture. Mary looked over at Jack and sighed.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I hoped I didn’t hurt you too badly.”

Jack found his voice, somehow. “Yeah, what was up with that?”

Mary paused and took a drink of her coffee. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t risk anyone else finding out about us. I didn’t know what to do.”

“So you choked me?” Jack said with a half laugh.

“I panicked.”

Ken sighed. “Look, Jack, I already called Minx and said we had too much to drink last night, so we’re good on work. Why don’t you sit down and we can talk about last night a bit more.”

Jack pursed his lips. He pulled out one of the island chairs and took a seat. “How are your ribs?”

“I’ll live. They should be healed up soon. Still hurts if I twist the wrong way though.” Ken paused. “Thanks for calling Mary last night. I… I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t.”

“Well, I didn’t really know what else to do. You were bleeding out in the alley, and I couldn’t exactly take you to a doctor.”

“No, I mean someone could’ve seen me. Or worse.”

Mary swirled her coffee in her cup. “Which is why I don’t know what we’re going to do when I’m nursing.”

“I swear I’m looking for something. If I have to, I’ll go back to Mississippi, but I don’t want to leave you alone either.”

“We could always go back to Australia. It’s untraditional, but given what’s happened, I don’t think my parents would be opposed.”

“So, I’m supposed to tell Minx I’m going on vacation for a whole year?”

“She’s our friend, Ken, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

Jack raised his hand. “Um, excuse me-”

Ken and Mary both looked over at him, and Jack felt himself recoil instinctively. He cleared his throat and continued, “I did offer to-”

“Yeah, Mary told me,” Ken replied. “You do know that vampires don’t exactly take well to werewolves, right?”

Jack felt the hair on his neck bristle. “Yeah, but they don’t exactly take well to humans either. Felix is different-”

“Felix,” Ken paused. “Felix Kjellberg?”

Jack felt his stomach drop. “Y-yeah. You know him?”

“Know him?” Ken snuffed. “I’ve heard of him. He caused a lot of trouble for the monster community a while back. He’s part of the reason so many hunters came to this place.” Ken sighed. “I appreciate your offer, but no thanks. I don’t want to be within 100 feet of that guy.”

“I swear, he’s not like that anymore,” Jack responded, a little weaker than he wanted to.

“Maybe if you move out on your own I’ll take you up on the offer,” Ken replied.

“You don’t have any other friends you could ask?”

“Nah, we keep to ourselves mostly. We’re friends with Minx only because she was a friend of the family, but even she doesn’t know.”

Mary added, “And besides, this isn’t exactly a conversation you have over dinner. It’s dangerous for humans to know about us.”

“The Frankenstein effect and all.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “You had no problem making friends with me.”

“That’s because,” Ken drew his lips into a tight line. Mary looked over at Ken, and they had a silent conversation between them. Jack felt his heart pound in his chest.

“Because you felt sorry for the new guy?”

Mary took in a deep breath. “Do you… do you know what you are?”

Jack was taken aback. His lips floundered for a moment before he spoke, “I’m human?”

“Well, yeah but,” Ken replied. “You see, some humans have a certain aura about them. It’s visible only to supernatural creatures. Like right now, I can see a light glowing ring around your body, kind of like the holy glow an angel gets.”

Mary added, “We call them “Sensitives” because you can see a world humans can’t. I believe you refer to these people as Psychics or Mediums or something like that.”

“So wait,” Jack said and held up his hands. “You’re telling me that I’m not really human?”

“Oh, you are,” Ken replied. “You’re just a special kind of human.”

“Usually, Sensitives have a gene that runs in the family. But on rare occasion, since it’s not a dominant gene, it can disappear for a while and then reappear later down the line.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. “Wait, is this why I’ve been seeing things? Is this why all these supernatural creatures keep finding me?”

“Probably,” Ken answered. “I’m surprised you made it this far. Most Sensitives don’t live very long. Their strong souls make really powerful sacrifices, for like summoning demons and stuff. Plus, they’re rumored to make supernatural beings stronger if ingested.”

Suddenly, pieces of Jack’s life all made sense. He put his fingertips on his temples and tried to soak in all this information. His ex-girlfriend, being able to see Mark, even the Fae he used to see as a child… everything.

“You okay?” Mary asked as she put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Yeah just… processing,” Jack said. “No one in my family ever knew what to make of me. I was always the weird child that was slightly crazy.”

“Well, crazy, but not for the reasons they think maybe,” Ken said.

Jack leaned back in his chair. Sensitive. There was a term for someone like him. He wasn’t crazy, at least not anymore. Jack felt like someone lifted seventy flour sacks off his shoulders.

“Well,” Ken said and stretched his arms over his head. He flinched and brought them down quickly. “I’m going apartment searching again.” He excused himself from the table and walked out of the room.

Mary stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. She grabbed another glass from the cupboard. “Do you like cream or sugar in your coffee?”

“Yes,” Jack responded, “but I don’t intend to stay.”

Mary stopped pouring the coffee. She glanced over at Jack, her lips drawn in a tight line.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. Why would I want to?” Jack asked.

“We’ve been sold out before,” Mary replied. She rubbed her arms. “Well, sort of. See, back before Ken’s parents passed, there was a werewolf going around attacking humans. He ended up scratching up a little boy pretty bad, but never killed him. I mean, the news called it a strange dog attack, but those hunters… they knew. They started searching the area heavier. And Ken’s parents, they were killed in their own home on the night of the full moon. They weren’t even hurting anyone.”

“God, that’s awful,” Jack rubbed his neck.

Mary squeezed the sides of her cup. “Humans call us the monsters, but sometimes they’re worse. They didn’t even give Ken’s parents a trial. They just assumed they were the ones who hurt the boy and killed them right then and there. What if something like that happens again? What if Ken gets loose and runs to our house? What if they follow? What if our baby… what if they...”

Jack started to feel sick. He stood up from the table and walked over to her. “I promise you, you’re both going to be okay. I’m not going to tell anyone about this.” Mary’s eyes were tearing up, and Jack wiped one away. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

He held Mary in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” Mary spoke between her sobs. “I’m just so scared. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Jack rubbed circles on her back. He caught Ken standing in the doorway, watching the both of them. Jack met his eyes for a moment before turning back to Mary.

Mary pulled away from Jack and wiped a tear from her eye. Jack gave her a firm squeeze on the shoulder. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Hey, Jack,” Ken called from the doorway. Jack looked over. “Maybe… I’ll take you up on that offer after all.” Mary glanced over at him and looked ready to interrupt. “Just… the vampire… we have to make sure it’s not going to cause any problems.”

“Of course,” Jack said. “Why… why don’t you come home with me? We can try to talk it out?”

Ken looked hesitant, but then nodded his head. “Assuming he won’t kill me on contact.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I promise you, Felix is different.”

 

Jack opened the front door. “I’m home.”

He saw Mark appear on the living room couch. “I didn’t expect you to bring a man home, but I guess we can have this talk here and now.”

“Oh, you’re hilarious,” Jack spoke.

“Besides, I’m spoken for,” Ken responded.

Mark’s eyebrows rose up to his head. “Wait. You… you can see me?”

“Of course he can,” Felix’s voice called from the stairway. “He’s a fucking werewolf, and he’s stinking up the house. I can smell him all the way up in my room.”

Jack felt Ken bristle beside him. “Felix, I need to talk-”

“Do you know he’s a wolf? Is this where you were last night, hanging out with a fleabag on a full moon-?” Felix’s expression changed to horror. He bared his fangs. “He didn’t turn you, did he?”

“No!” Jack replied. “Can you just listen instead of jumping to conclusions?”

“I told you this wasn’t going to work,” Ken snuffed. “He’s different, huh?” Ken turned to leave.

Jack put a hand on Ken’s shoulder. “Now wait a minute. You’re not even giving each other a chance.”

Felix grew eerily quiet on the stairwell. Jack looked behind him and saw Felix standing right behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Felix grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him backward.

Ken turned and met red irises. “Oh, what, you’re claiming your territory? Afraid I’m going to pee on him or something?”

“You already have your stink all over. I’m not letting you devour my friend.”

“Hold up,” Ken held his hands up. “You seriously think I’m going to eat him? That’s rich, coming from someone who’d drain his blood in the blink of an eye.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Jack yelled. “I’m not your human damsel in distress, Felix. I can take care of myself. And besides, Ken is here because I want to help him.”

Felix dry laughed. “You can’t help him anymore than you can help me.”

“But I did, and I am,” Jack yelled. Felix snapped his jaw shut. “I’m giving you a place to live, as well as fixed your relationship with Marzia. Ken needs somewhere to stay during full moons. I want to help him. You forced me to buy this house, so now I’m forcing you to take up a roommate, in a house that’s half mine, one that I have a say in too.” Felix bared his teeth. “I’m not afraid of you. Ken is staying, and that’s final.”

Felix wrinkled his nose. Jack interrupted, “And don’t you say a damn word about the smell. You two don’t even have to get along. You just have to tolerate that he’s here. Got it?”

Felix straightened his shoulders but then relaxed. “Fine.”

Mark burst into laughter on the couch. All three heads turned toward the ghost, who fell sideways holding his stomach.

“My god, Jack, you have some balls. What is it with you and wanting to live with creatures that can kill you?”

Ken spoke, “Well, as long as I’m welcome, I’ll go get some of my things.” He locked eyes with Felix. The vampire retreated up the stairs, mumbling under his breath.

Jack sighed in relief. “Great. We have a room at the end of the hall upstairs that’s empty.”

“Hey, wait,” Mark spoke. “That’s my room.”

“Was your room,” Jack responded. “You hang out in my room more than anything now anyway. And you don’t sleep.”

Mark looked ready to argue but settled for just pouting on the couch. “Felix gets a room and he doesn’t sleep.”

“But at least he can touch the bed.”

Mark mumbled before fading away.

Ken laughed. “Wow, for a human, you really throw your weight around in this house.”

“I’ve been through too much shit with them to be afraid of them anymore.”

“I’ll be back.” Ken opened the door. “Oh, and Jack, thanks for everything.”

Jack smiled and watched Ken shut the door.

Hopefully, with time, Felix would warm up to Ken. After all, it took Felix a good few days before he warmed up to Jack as well. And while Ken wasn’t fixing his relationship, he would be around the house, and maybe he could find another way for Ken to weasel his way into Felix’s heart.

Besides, with the way he was going, this house would soon be a sanctuary to all sorts of monsters, so Felix would have to change his attitude sooner or later.

Hopefully sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through this far! And since spring is in the air, this is a wonderful time to bring some romance into the story. Trust me, it's a romance to die for!
> 
> Want sneak peeks and to stalk my work more? Follow me on Tumblr at [neko-puff](neko-puff.tumblr.com) or just stalk me silently. No peer pressure from me.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
